Garder ses distances
by Ratbiibs
Summary: Alice et Marlène sont tenues à l'écart de Laurence durant des évènements difficiles. Déchirés entre des sentiments contradictoires, l'amitié du trio survivra-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les amis !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic des Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie ! C'est ma première fic à chapitres alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Avant toute chose, merci à Alice d'avoir rendue Alice plus Alice (c'est très clair n'est ce pas ?), et merci pour toutes tes corrections et tes retouches, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part :)  
**

 **Et merci aussi à ma sister qui m'a débloquée lorsque je me trouvais dans un impasse (elle m'a forcé à la remercier en fait, désolée... XD) !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **oOoOo**

Obscurité. Silence. Attente. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'Alice se tenait tapie contre le mur crasseux d'un appartement lillois. La ruelle n'était pas éclairée et la lune ne parvenait pas à se glisser entre les hauts murs qui l'enserraient étroitement. Sur sa gauche, elle percevait le retentissement régulier d'une goutte sur le pavé, dont le son lui paraissait démesurément amplifié. Elle avait froid et luttait pour ne pas laisser ses jambes s'engourdir. Pourtant un demi sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait l'excitation et l'appréhension nouer son ventre alors que dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle ne niait pas sa jubilation : action et danger, c'est ce pour quoi elle restait en vie.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Laurence avait lui même demandé à la journaliste d'intervenir dans cette enquête. Il avait mis un place un échiquier complexe pour mettre un malfaiteur sous les verrous, et la partie finale se jouait ce soir. S'il filait, il faudrait des mois pour remettre la main dessus, voire des années s'il se réfugiait à l'étranger.

Dans le lointain, une cloche sonna deux coups lugubres et tristes. Alice se redressa. _Si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, il devrait débouler dans..._ Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvrait dans un grand fracas. Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans sa direction. Elle se campa alors au milieu de la ruelle et prit l'attitude la plus impressionnante possible.

« Arrêtez vous ! »

L'homme arrivait droit sur elle, imperturbable. Il la bouscula violemment d'un coup d'épaule et le coude de la jeune femme heurta le mur. Elle ravala aussitôt la douleur qui déferlait dans tout son membre et se précipita à la suite de l'individu. Ni elle ni Laurence n'avait prévu qu'elle soit capable de l'arrêter, elle devait simplement assurer les arrières. Elle n'eut pas à tenir ce rythme bien longtemps : un embranchement de rue plus loin, Laurence plaquait l'homme contre le mur, un bras dans le dos, lui passant les menottes.

"La partie est terminée. Elle fut longue et vous avez mis ma patience à rude épreuve, mais vous avez perdu."

Un petit rire s'échappa du visage cagoulé. Un rire... féminin. Laurence tira sur la cagoule et des mèches de cheveux blonds en retombèrent en cascade.

"Une complice... On s'est fait avoir !"

Des bruits de pas leur provinrent d'un passage adjacent. Sans échanger un regard, ils se ruèrent dans cette direction. Un pan de manteau apparut un instant dans un virage, ils allongèrent l'allure. Alice, en tête, avait tout son corps et son esprit tendu dans un seul objectif : réduire la distance. Si bien qu'elle faillit ne pas prêter attention à la quinte de toux qui se fit entendre dans son dos.

\- Laurence ? Cria-t-elle dans un souffle, sans ralentir.

Seule une toux violente lui parvint en réponse.

Elle jeta un œil en arrière : la silhouette du commissaire n'était pas en vue. Elle hésita un instant : si elle continuait de courir, elle pouvait le rattraper, elle en était certaine. Mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui dictait de faire demi tour.

« Merde ! » cracha-t-elle en faisant volte face.

A quelques foulées de là, Laurence, chancelant, toussait à s'arracher les poumons et crachait une bile de sang que l'obscurité rendait noire.

\- L-Laurence... Ça va pas ?

\- Si si, vous... vous auriez dû c-continuer, pantela-t-il.

\- J'allais pas vous laisser là. J'aurai pas pu l'arrêter seule d'toute façon.

\- C'était plus imp-important, allez ! Il faut absolument l'avoir, articula-t-il difficilement.

Là dessus il tenta de repartir en courant, mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle toux. Elle se coupa nette. Son corps s'écroula sous le regard affolé d'Alice.

\- Commissaire !

Elle se précipita à ses côtés, tremblante, désemparée. Elle secoua fébrilement son épaule. Pas de réponse. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Laurence debout ! Allez... c'est pas l'moment d'jouer à la Belle au bois dormant ! Réveillez-vous !

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Merde Laurence... Merde !

Elle cria, ne sachant que faire d'autre que d'appeler à l'aide le plus fort possible à une telle heure de la nuit, d'une voix éraillée par la panique. Sa détresse se transforma vite en sanglots. Ils finirent par réveiller les habitants alentours, des volets s'ouvraient les uns après les autres. Un jeune homme visiblement paniqué courut chercher du secours. Un petit attroupement se forma autour d'eux mais Alice refusait de bouger. Elle avait posé la tête inerte de Laurence sur ses genoux et l'enlaçait étroitement, comme pour lui offrir un point d'attache pour se raccrocher à la vie, au cas où.

\- Laurence, Laurence s'il vous plaît ne... ne me laissez pas... Restez avec moi...

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, ne sachant si elle devait craindre le pire, répétant inlassablement les mêmes suppliques et les mêmes menaces à l'encontre de Swan.

 **oOoOo**

Des infirmières en blouse passaient et repassaient dans le couloir les bras chargés, les sourcils froncés, la mine fatiguée. Alice se sentait mal. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Assise sur un banc, avait l'impression d'être un jouet cassé. Elle qui d'ordinaire ne pouvait pas tenir en place, elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais, outre le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendre utile, elle n'en avait simplement pas la force.

On lui avait dit d'attendre et elle attendait. Elle ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps. Marlène avait finit par arriver, elle aussi en larmes. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, trop serré, en lui disant d'être forte. Mais Alice ne voulait pas être forte. Elle voulait ne pas être du tout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ce qu'elle trouvait, la vie le lui reprenait. A chaque fois. Dam-Dam. Une mère. Et maintenant Laurence.

\- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

Elle leva ses yeux gonflés de trop de larmes vers l'infirmier qui lui adressait la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Il est en phase terminale.

\- Hein ? En... en quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle, perdue.

\- Il est en-oh. Oh je vois. Il ne vous a pas mis au courant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais au courant de quoi ?

\- Votre ami est en phase terminale d'un cancer. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre... comme ça.

Marlène émit un sanglot bruyant.

\- Mais... C'est impossible...

\- Vous n'aviez rien remarqué ses derniers temps ? Fatigue, toux ?

\- Bah il était... ouais j'suppose qu'il était fatigué... Et il fumait plus aussi, je pensais que c'était pour ça la toux... On peut... On peut l'voir ?

\- Oui, son état est stable. Vous êtes sa famille ?

\- Non, enfin oui, enfin... ce qu'il a de plus proche.

\- Donnez moi vos noms, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elles s'exécutèrent et l'infirmier partit d'un pas pressé. Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les reniflements de Marlène.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi il nous a rien dit, Alice ? Pourquoi ? On est... On est ses amies... Non... ? Questionna Marlène.

Pour toute réponse, la rousse haussa les épaules.

\- Et... on a rien remarqué. Rien remarqué du tout. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas à lui de nous dire. Si on avait fait plus attention... acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le silence retomba, lourd de culpabilité.

\- Mesdemoiselles ?

Les deux femmes se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait.

\- Je suis désolé, mais notre patient ne souhaite pas que vous le visitiez.

\- P-Pardon ? s'indigna Alice.

\- Il a spécifiquement indiqué les personnes qu'il nous autorisait à laisser entrer et vous n'en faîtes partie.

\- Mais... Insistez !

\- Désolé Mademoiselle. Je vais vous demander de partir s'il vous plaît. Nous vous contacterons si son état évolue.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

oOoOo

Ce qui est étrange dans un couloir d'hôpital, c'est que des tas de personnes compétentes s'affairent en tout sens dans le seul objectif de rendre meilleur le quotidien de tas personnes, voir de leur sauver la vie. Mais qui s'occupe des âmes en détresse perdues dans ce même couloir ? Qui même les remarque ?

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'aucune des deux amies ne soient capable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Incompréhension, chagrin, angoisse.

Colère.

Alice sentait ses tempes battre. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Les poings serrés, elle se concentrait sur la sensation de ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans sa paume, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges s'engourdissent. Elle voulait crier. Elle voulait courir. Ouvrir toutes les portes jusqu'à trouver la chambre du commissaire. Et lui hurler au visage qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Une main sur son épaule la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna lentement. Elle ignorait quelle tête elle avait elle même, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Marlène comme ça. Elle qui était toujours rayonnante, elle semblait avoir dix ans de plus. Mais elle ne dégageait aucune colère. De la compassion, toujours, malgré la tristesse.

\- Viens Alice, il ne faut pas rester là... Est ce que tu veux venir à la maison ce soir, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule... ajouta-t-elle devant l'absence de réaction de la rouquine.

\- Hm ? Non. Merci. Ça va aller. J'préfère... être seule, répondit enfin Alice.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Insista Marlène.

\- … Ouais.

Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna. Mais, juste avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, elle se retourna, revint sur ses pas, et enlaça Marlène. Simplement, tendrement, dans un geste emprunt de reconnaissance et de sincérité. Celle ci lui rendit son étreinte en murmurant d'une voix étranglée : « Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Moi aussi j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes. Mais... Nous n'avons que nous deux... pour l'instant. » Elle ajouta après un moment : « Fais attention à toi Alice ». Cette dernière recula d'un pas et observa Marlène. Elle n'était pas habituée à entendre de telles paroles chez la secrétaire. Elle tenta un pauvre sourire.

\- Merci Marlène. Je préfère rester seule mais... j'suis là aussi si tu as besoin tu sais.

Elle échangèrent un dernier regard avant de partir chacune de leur côté.

 **oOoOo**

Alice marcha longtemps. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, alors elle suivait ses pas, lents, étrangement réguliers. Elle regardait ses pieds, le gauche, puis le droit, puis le gauche, et ainsi de suite. Elle s'arrêtait lorsqu'elle croisait une flaque d'eau pour regarder le paysage inversé dans la surface lisse et miroitante avant de la troubler du talon, laissant à l'eau le temps de s'infiltrer dans sa chaussure. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça la faisait sourire.

Lasse, elle finit par s'asseoir sur un muret de brique. La nuit se retirait doucement et l'horizon s'éclairait de teintes fades à l'est, donnant à la ville un aspect morne en camaïeu de gris. La jeune fille avait la nausée. Elle se sentait vide. Pour la première fois, elle ne parvenait pas à se projeter dans le futur, comme si sa vie était un film dont la pellicule venait de sortir de la bobine. Elle revoyait les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Swan.

Les frissons d'effroi au cœur du danger. Oh ceux là avaient été nombreux. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée dans des situations inextricables, combien de fois avait-elle frôlée la mort ?

La fierté lorsqu'il lui accordait son crédit. Lorsqu'il lui faisait confiance. Lorsqu'il la fixait soudain, réalisant qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose d'important, son regard emplit de surprise comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Et cette sensation étrange. Ce petit pincement au creux du ventre, lorsque leurs incessantes chamailleries créaient une tension électrique entre eux. Lorsque, ayant cru la perdre, il laissait tomber son masque de glace pour une parole chargée de tendresse avant de détourner la tête et de faire bonne mesure avec une vacherie.

C'est drôle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à tout ça jusqu'à maintenant. C'était devenu son quotidien, elle n'y faisait plus attention. Avec la certitude de la perte venait la réminiscence de ces émotions, démultipliées, plus intenses que jamais, si intenses qu'elle en sursautait, en venant à se demander si c'était bien elle qui avait vécu tout cela.

Parfois la colère reprenait le dessus et roulait dans ses muscles tendus. Comment pouvait-il leur faire cela ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ne comptait pas ? N'étaient elles pas aussi importantes à ses yeux que lui l'était pour elles ?

Elle soupira et sauta sur ses pieds. A quoi bon ressasser, ses questions ne trouveraient jamais de réponse de toute façon. Et elle devait aller travailler.

 **oOoOo**

Lorsque Avril pénétra dans les locaux de La Voix du Nord, l'agitation permanente, le bruit des conversations cessèrent brusquement et les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Le visage fermé, elle aboya un «Beinh quoi?! » avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant... ? Jourdeuil la suivit de peu.

\- Alice. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton agressif, plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Heu une femme, blonde, une vraie bombe, foutue comme Marilyn, est passée au journal pour nous prévenir de... de ce qui s'était passé. Elle a dit que tu viendrais sans doute quand même...

\- Ah ouais ? Alors déjà cette femme a un prénom, elle s'appelle Marlène et t'es prié de la respecter ou la bombe ça s'ra moi, et elle s'ra mortelle pour toi celle-là. Et pis, c'est bon, je _peux_ bosser. Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'beau ?

\- Alice... Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tu es... tenta Jourdeuil, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- T'es au courant que t'es mon boss et que tu me payes pour mon travail, pas pour rester planter là ?!

\- Alice.

\- Arrête ! Arrête de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile ! Les femmes sont des humains à part entière ! Mon boulot c'est tout ce que j'ai _ok_ ? Donc file-moi un papier, n'importe quoi ! Même le tournoi de pétanque du dimanche de la maison d'retraite du coin hein, juste n'importe quoi!- s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Écoute Alice.

Jourdeuil avait haussé le ton, réussissant enfin à interrompre la journaliste.

\- Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, je sais que tu veux en faire toujours plus pour prouver que tu es capable, que tu es douée, et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, mais tu dois aussi apprendre à lever le pied. Et surtout accepter d'avoir besoin d'aide. Ou au moins de repos. Alors fait moi plaisir, rentre chez toi, conclut-il en posant un main sur son épaule.

\- C'est ça ! S'écria-t-elle en se dégageant. Je rentre chez moi et pendant ce temps tu files tout les gros coups à cet abruti de Phil, et quand j'reviens j'retourne à Marie-Chantale, hein ?!

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je cherche pas à tout prix à me débarrasser de toi figure toi, je me fais du souci, tu t'en apercevrais peut-être si tu n'était pas aussi parano ! Je te promets que personne ne prendra ta place, et même que la prochaine une est pour toi, voilà, tu es contente ?

\- … Tu sais quoi ? Je préférais encore quand tu étais un salaud direct, et pas un salaud fourbe.

\- Oh et puis merde, débrouille toi. Tu veux pas décrocher un jour ou deux ? Très bien. Mais alors fait bien attention parce que si tu restes, je ne tolérerai pas un seul faux pas. Pas un seul. Tu fais une bourde et tu prends la porte. Direct. Sans ménagement. C'est bien clair ?

\- Très clair.

\- Tu me couvres la manifestation. Je veux ton papier sur mon bureau avant l'envoi à la repro de ce soir.

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse et Alice se laissa tomber sur son siège. Surtout ne pas se laisser abattre. Ce n'était pas les déceptions qui lui avaient manqué dans la vie. Elle s'en remettrait. Et elle prouverait à Jourdeuil et à ce monde bien trop masculin qu'elle était aussi forte et capable qu'eux. _Et ce n'était certainement pas l'égoïsme d'un seul homme qui allait changer ça_.

 **oOoOo**

A la fin de la journée, Alice déposa l'article dû sans cacher sa satisfaction malgré la fatigue qui l'étreignait. Sa nuit blanche commençait à se faire sentir. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas rentrer avant d'avoir pris des nouvelles de Marlène. Avant de quitter le bureau, elle composa le numéro du commissariat, la gorge nouée.

\- Martin ? C'est Avril. Marlène est là ?

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Avril. Oui elle n'est pas encore partie.

\- Vous pouvez lui dire que je passe la chercher ?

\- Pas de problème. Et Mademoiselle ? Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

Alice marmonna un remerciement vague et raccrocha. Elle quitta le journal et enfourcha son scooter.

En se garant devant le commissariat, un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Rien ne paraissait changé, il lui semblait que le commissaire Laurence était là, assis derrière son bureau, le mains jointes et le regard soucieux, ou alors devant son tableau noir à tenter d'agencer les différents éléments d'une enquête entre eux... Qu'il allait sortir à tout instant, le pas rapide et décidé, et lui lancer une boutade moqueuse sans vouloir lui donner un indice malgré son insistance, et sachant pertinemment qu'elle le suivrait dès qu'il aurait démarré le moteur de.. Sa Facel Vega. Son absence frappa Alice comme un coup de poing et les larmes ressurgirent. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur.

Marlène descendit les marches du commissariat à ce moment-là. La journaliste plaça dans la précipitation ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher son émotion lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger vers elle. Elle s'enlacèrent, puis Alice lui tendit un casque sans un mot.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient assises dans un café.

\- Donc tu es allée travailler finalement Alice ?

\- Ouais, j'préfère pas m'arrêter. Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi maint'nant ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant...

\- Tu sais, j'pense que tu devrais en profiter pour partir.

\- Partir ? Mais je ne pourrais pas partir enfin... Et puis pour aller où... ?

\- J'sais pas, tu pourrais descendre à Paris. Commencer une nouvelle vie... Tourner la page.

\- Je... Je pourrais pas faire ça. Ma vie est ici, auprès du Co... Elle s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux. Je dois rester Alice. Pour lui.

Alice aurait voulu s'énerver et prouver à Marlène à quel point il n'en valait pas la peine et ne la méritait pas. Mais la détresse dans les yeux de son amie l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

\- Je comprends Marlène. Mais... S'il te plaît, écoute moi. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui et même si ça m'arrache la langue de l'avouer... je tiens à lui aussi...

Le regard de Marlène s'illumina en entendant ces paroles. Alice avait les yeux dans le vague... Mais elle se ressaisit promptement, comme pour ne pas dévoiler sa faiblesse :

\- Mais regarde nous. Regarde ce qu'il nous a fait. C'est dégueulasse, il n'avait pas l'droit de nous traiter comme ça. Alors il faut arrêter de penser... il faut arrêter d'penser qu'on a de l'importance pour lui. Il faut qu'on se débrouille toute seule, et qu'on fasse nos vies. Sans lui.

\- C'est pas vrai... Je... Je suis sûre qu'il veut seulement nous protéger. De toute façon je ne partirai pas.

Alice se tut. Mal à l'aise, elle évita le regard de Marlène et joua avec sa paille.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Reprit-elle.

\- Le commissaire divisionnaire m'a proposé de rester à son service. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligée de travailler pour le remplaçant de Laurence si je n'en avais pas envie. Je pense que je vais accepter.

\- Tu vas travailler pour cet obsédé de Tricard ? Tu tiens vraiment à rester au commissariat ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Et puis Tricard est un peu collant, mais il est gentil. Et puis comme ça mon travail ne sera pas trop différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

Le silence retomba.

\- Bon en tout cas si tu restes... tu vas pouvoir continuer à me filer des infos !

\- Alice !

\- Hé mais attend... Mais on pourrait travailler ensemble ! S'exclama la jeune fille, le visage illuminé par son idée.

\- Travailler ensemble ? Ne dit pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas possible voyons...

\- Aller Marlène, on a toujours fait un super duo ! Tu t'rappelles de ce casting dans l'agence Protheroe ? C'est grâce à toi qu'j'ai pu fouiller son bureau ! Et-Et la fois où on a enquêté ensemble à Styles ?

\- Évidemment je me rappelle... murmura-t-elle, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? On fait pas déjà du super boulot ?

\- Alors... Alors... Je suppose que... Je vais y réfléchir...

Alice finit son verre de limonade et lâcha sa paille mordillée.

\- Bon je te laisse te décider. J'te raccompagne ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

\- Non pas la peine, je vais prendre le bus, merci.

La journaliste hocha la tête. Elle hésita un moment puis lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement.

\- Te laisse pas abattre, souffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

 **oOoOo**

Alice dormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Le lendemain matin, elle s'étonna de se trouver en si bonne forme. Il lui semblait que son chagrin était plus léger. Presque disparu. Elle enfila sa veste en jean, attrapa son appareil photo et sortit en claquant la porte, comme tous les jours, comme n'importe quel jour.

Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'au fond d'elle même, son chagrin s'était changé en une boule de colère et de rancœur, trop sourde encore pour être perceptible.

 **oOoOo**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, je dois avouer que ça ne ressemble pas tellement à ce que je voulais au début, alors qui sait où tout ça nous emmènera ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà (c'est pas trop tôt) avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Toujours bien revu et corrigé par Alice, que je remercie du fond du cœur :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 _ **oOoOo**_

Alice somnolait, une main sur son bureau, l'autre toujours appuyée sur sa machine à écrire, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone la tira en sursaut de son demi sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de décrocher et d'énoncer d'une voix pâteuse :

« Alice Avril, reporter à la Voix du Nord.

\- Alice ? C'est Marlène ! répondit une voix aiguë à l'autre bout du fil.

\- M-Marlène ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien c'est juste pour te prévenir que... le... le nouveau commissaire va arriver d'ici quelques jours, acheva-t-elle d'une traite.

\- Ah...

\- Je me disais que tu aimerais le savoir vu que... Enfin si tu veux essayer d'obtenir des infos de première main, tu devrais faire sa connaissance tout de suite comme tu avais fait pour... Enfin...

\- Bien sûr mais... J'pensais compter sur toi Marlène, maint'nant, pour les infos de première main.

\- Alice, je... je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec le nouveau commissaire. Je vais rester avec le commissaire divisionnaire. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre d'une voix douce.

« Mais évidemment je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider. »

\- Marlène, t'es une perle. Tricard est un sacré veinard de t'avoir. »

La journaliste entendit un léger gloussement au bout du fil et elle sourit, pouvant imaginer son interlocutrice rougir. Un silence passa, et elle savoura l'écho de l'adorable rire de Marlène, avant de reprendre :

« Bon, c'est compris, j'passerai au commissariat dès qu'il sera arrivé. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Super !

\- Oh et Marlène, une dernière chose : est-ce que tu connais son nom ?

\- Heu... Non... J'essayerai de me renseigner. Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas. Une intuition. J'pourrais jeter un œil aux archives, voir s'il est... fiable.

\- Oh je vois ! Je te rappelle dès que j'en sais plus. »

La secrétaire téléphona de nouveau à peine une demie heure plus tard, Alice passa alors l'après-midi plongée dans les archives du journal. C'est Jourdeuil qui vint l'en déloger à la fin de la journée.

« Alice ?! Tu te fous du monde ?! Tu as passé ton temps enfermé là-dedans, on t'as pas vu de la journée ! Tu n'as rien écrit depuis _plus d'une semaine_! Alors j'espère que tu as une raison valable à me donner. Parce que ma patience à atteint ses limites !

Pour toute réponse, Alice releva le nez de la montagne de documents dans laquelle elle était plongée et, les poings sur les hanches, se redressa de toute sa hauteur en lui lançant un regard plein de défi.

\- Alors là mon coco, tu veux du scoop, tu vas être servi. Déjà j'imagine que t'es pas au courant que le nouveau commissaire arrive cette semaine ? Hein ? Bah nan hein, ça peut râler, critiquer, mais qui c'est qui récupère les meilleures infos, hein ? C'est bibi !

Jourdeuil voulut répliquer maiss Alice, voyant l'intérêt naissant sur le visage de son patron, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Et c'est pas tout. Tu d'vineras jamais qui c'est, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur lui. Je vais te pondre un papelard, les gens vont se l'arracher, acheva-t-elle en martelant chaque syllabe. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai la prochaine une à écrire...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle souleva une pile de classeurs et sortit non sans gratifier son patron d'un coup d'épaule.

\- COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE PAS SORTIR LES ARCHIVES DE LA-oh et puis merde... soupira Jourdeuil avec lassitude, sans pour autant réprimer un sourire. Sa petite fouineuse enflammée était de retour.

 _oOoOo_

« Écoutez mademoiselle, nos instructions sont claires. Venir tous les soirs ne changera rien. »

Bien qu'il fût déjà tard lorsqu'Alice était sortie du journal, elle avait tenu à passer à l'hôpital quand même. Comme tous les soirs. Et comme tous les soirs, elle se voyait mettre à la porte de l'établissement par un infirmier fatigué.

Au début, elle parvenait à grappiller quelques informations. Non, il n'y avait pas d'évolution et oui, on la tiendrait au courant. Mais depuis quelques jours, plus rien. Cela irritait la jeune femme autant que cela l'inquiétait.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça vous fait à vous de me dire ce qu'il en est ? Il n'en saura rien lui !

\- Vous êtes journaliste non ?

\- Oui mais... Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je suis là en tant qu'amie !

\- S'il vous plaît, calmez vous. Je ne fais que mon travail. Je vais vous demander de partir maintenant. Et je vous conseille d'arrêter de venir. Sinon je finirai par prévenir la police.

Alice voulut répliquer, crier, tempêter. Mais elle se sentit soudain si impuissante, si ridiculement insignifiante qu'elle ne put que fusiller son interlocuteur du regard et tourna les talons, la gorge nouée.

Elle enfourcha son fidèle scoot et démarra en trombe, tentant de laisser le plus gros nuage de fumée qu'elle pouvait dans la tête de celui qui l'avait mis hors d'elle.

Elle était vraiment en rage. Elle détestait être tenue à l'écart. Et elle détestait s'inquiéter en vain. Et elle détestait cet infirmier, elle détestait cet hôpital, elle détestait cet homme et ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Elle détestait sa colère, elle détestait ces larmes qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas retenir, et elle se détestait. De n'avoir rien fait, de n'avoir rien vu.

Elle roulait à toute allure au cœur de la nuit. Il lui semblait que la noirceur du ciel émanait de sa propre âme, emplissait l'atmosphère et se refermait autour d'elle. Elle cria quelque chose à la voûte opaque et le son résonna longtemps à ses oreilles, irréel dans le vrombissement sec du moteur, tel qu'elle finit par se demander si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. La lumière de son phare était trop faible pour lui laisser distinguer autre chose qu'un ruban de goudron, reculant à l'infini sous ses yeux. Elle percevait les vibrations de l'engin au creux de ses os et se sentait propulsée par une force invisible, pareille à une bille de flipper. Elle avait le sentiment que l'énergie de sa colère était cette force qui la poussait toujours plus vite et elle accéléra. L'air fouettait ses membres et son visage si fort qu'il l'anesthésiait. Elle accéléra encore. La fureur de sa vitesse se calquait sur la violence de ses sentiments. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait atteint une harmonie nouvelle, sauvage. Elle sourit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de pénétrer dans cet hôpital après tout.

Elle accéléra encore.

Et si elle n'avait pas de chance, peut-être qu'elle ne passerait pas par la case hôpital. Mais après tout... Après tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle accéléra encore.

Le froid de la mort serait-il différent du froid de la nuit ? L'obscurité serait-elle plus intense que celui de la voûte céleste de minuit ?

Elle accéléra encore.

Elle se sentirait nécessairement mieux, puisqu'elle ne ressentirait plus rien du tout.

Elle accéléra encore.

Ce ne serait pas si compliqué.

Elle accéléra encore.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle accéléra encore.

Le moteur toussa.

Et Alice freina. De toutes ses forces. La distance qu'elle parcourut avant de s'immobiliser lui parut interminable, accompagnée du crissement indigné de la Lambretta semblable à un hurlement sorti des tréfonds des ténèbres.

Le silence sourd qui suivit son arrêt déchira les tympans d'Alice. L'immobilité lui sembla plus vertigineuse que la vitesse folle qu'elle avait atteinte. En tremblant, elle mit pied à terre et fit quelques pas, les jambes faibles. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était exactement. Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de faire et fut prise de nausées. Elle vomit dans le bas-côté et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle écouta les battements de son cœur retrouver un rythme normal et se concentra sur sa respiration, contemplant le petit nuage de buée s'envoler en spirales capricieuses à chaque expiration.

Elle aurait pu mourir. Non pire, elle avait _souhaité_ mourir, l'espace d'un instant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait toujours été une battante et elle n'avait jamais contemplé l'idée de quitter cette vie, malgré les obstacles qu'elle s'évertuait à placer sur son chemin. Un peu parce qu'elle était têtue et qu'elle les considérait comme un défi à relever, et un peu parce qu'elle avait soif de vivre, de découvrir et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le jeu avant la fin de la partie. Cette subite attraction pour le néant la terrifiait. Qu'y avait-il de tapi au fond d'elle-même ? Quelle était cette chose inconnue qui semblait avoir pris possession de ses sens l'espace d'une poignée de minutes ? Et surtout, allait-elle revenir ? Saurait-elle la maîtriser?

En réponse, la solitude qui l'entourait ne sembla que se taire davantage.

La jeune femme frissonna et se releva, tentant de chasser ses angoisses aussi loin que possible. Elle saisit le guidon de son scooter et parcourut le reste du chemin à pied.

 _oOoOo_

Elle consacra la journée du lendemain à écrire l'article le plus parfait possible. A sa lecture en fin d'après-midi, Jourdeuil lui jeta un regard approbateur et se fendit d'un compliment, ce qui emplit Alice de fierté. Il accepta même de modifier la maquette avant l'envoi à la repro, afin qu'il puisse faire la une de la prochaine édition.

C'est le matin même de sa parution que Marlène lui téléphona pour lui annoncer l'arrivée imminente du nouveau commissaire.

 _oOoOo_

Alice gara son cyclomoteur devant le commissariat et sourit à Marlène. Cette dernière s'était précipitée à l'extérieur pour accueillir son amie lorsqu'elle avait entendu le vieux moteur reconnaissable entre mille de la Lambretta.

\- Alice tu tombes à pic ! Il est arrivé ! Par contre je te préviens tout de suite, le commissaire divisionnaire n'est pas content, mais alors pas content du tout. Il dit que tu n'aurais pas dû écrire cet article, qu'il a déjà eu du mal à trouver un remplaçant, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de le croiser dans un couloir.

\- T'façon il a rien à dire, liberté de la presse j'te rappelle, pouffa Alice. Et... lui ? Il est comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu encore. Il s'est installé dans le bureau de L-Laurence alors... Moi j'ai pas le courage d'entrer et de voir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place... acheva-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Alice lui pressa gentiment le bras.

\- Ça va aller, t'inquiète je vais y aller toute seule...

\- Si... Si tu es là, ça sera... Plus facile.

Alice lui sourit avant de lui prendre doucement le bras pour la réconforter. Les deux femmes franchirent ainsi l'entrée du bâtiment, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Elles marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant la porte du bureau du commissaire. La plaque dorée avait été retirée mais n'avait pas encore été remplacée, et l'on distinguait la trace qu'elle avait laissé sur le vernis. N'était-ce là tout ce qui restait de Swan, une marque décolorée, sur le bois comme dans leurs cœurs ? Cette vue donna la nausée à Alice, comme la sensation d'absence lui appuyait lourdement le ventre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée.

L'homme penché sur le bureau au fond de la pièce leva les yeux vers les nouvelles venues et se redressa. Son visage était avenant, rendu bienveillant par des yeux rieurs et un nez légèrement busqué. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coupés courts. Il n'était pas très grand, ne paraissait pas avoir atteint la cinquantaine, et bien que son expression paraisse calme et confiante, son attitude, sa manière de danser d'un pied sur l'autre de façon presque imperceptible trahissait pour un observateur attentif un ancien manque de confiance qui lui était resté.

Il sourit gentiment.

\- Mesdemoiselles. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Alice s'avança d'un pas décidé, la main tendue.

\- Alice Avril, reporter à la v... elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle remarqua le journal ouvert sur le bureau et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Reporter à la voix du nord, c'est donc vous... compléta l'homme avec un sourire narquois devant la gêne de son interlocutrice, qui rougit de plus belle. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous présentiez ici après ce que vous avez écrit sur moi...Vous n'avez donc pas peur des représailles de celui qui, je cite, pourrait représenter un danger pour notre commune lorsque l'on sait auprès...

\- Écoutez, l'interrompit Alice, j'vais pas m'excuser pour c'que j'ai écrit. C'est qu'la vérité. Même si vos capacités ne sont peut-être pas à mettre en doute, nos lecteurs ont l'droit de pouvoir juger par eux-mêmes jusqu'à quel point ils peuvent vous faire confiance... ou non.

\- Et laissez-moi deviner... Vous voulez me proposer de me faire bonne presse en échange d'exclusivités, c'est ça... ?

\- C'est... Heu... Non enfin... Dit comme ça évidemment mais... Non je voulais juste vous proposer qu'on... qu'on travaille un peu ensemble quoi. Vous m'laissez accéder aux dossiers et moi j'vous mets pas de bâtons dans les roues.

\- Oui j'avais bien compris. J'appelle ça du chantage.

\- Chantage, chantage... Faut pas exagérer non plus... Disons arrangement mutuel...?

A la grande surprise des deux femmes, le commissaire explosa de rire.

\- Eh bien, vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins vous ! Vous parliez de confiance à l'instant, sachez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de passer ce genre d'arrangement douteux, MAIS, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter alors que la journaliste ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour s'indigner. Mais je n'ai jamais eu non plus la moindre intention d'entraver votre travail. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cacher des informations, tant que leur diffusion ne nuit pas à l'avancée de l'enquête. Vous serez donc libre d'écrire tout ce que vous voulez sur mon compte et non je ne me vengerai pas en vous rendant la vie impossible.

Alice en resta sans voix. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'entendre dire ça. Ne pas avoir un mur en face d'elle contre lequel frapper la déstabilisait et elle cherchait un sarcasme à lancer pour faire bonne mesure.

\- En revanche, repris le nouveau, je vous interdis de vous en prendre à lui.

\- AH ! S'exclama Alice. Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à l'protéger ? Vous étiez son complice ? C'était un criminel !

\- Vous ne savez rien de lui.

Le visage serein du commissaire s'était fermé.

A ce moment-là, Tricard entra dans le bureau et se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant les deux femmes.

\- Avril ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Et vous Marlène, ça fait dix minutes que je vous cherche partout ! Mais enfin vous êtes impossibles toutes les deux ! Quant à votre article mademoiselle Avril, il est du plus mauvais goût ! Franchement, accuser ainsi sans preuve... mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

Les deux concernées se regardèrent, embarrassées. Tricard regrettait déjà de s'être un peu emporté et se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter envers elles. Il se radoucit.

\- Bon. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec notre nouveau commissaire. Maintenant inutile de vous attarder, il n'y a pas d'enquête en cours. Aller filez ! Marlène, je vous laisse raccompagner votre amie, et ensuite retournez travailler... s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui Commissaire, répondit Marlène, dépitée.

\- Non.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alice. Elle se tenait là, droite comme un i, les poings serrés, tous ses muscles contractés. Son visage dégageait une détermination sans faille.

\- Non on ne partira pas. Pas avant d'savoir. Vous avez des nouvelles de Laurence et pas nous. Alors vous puisque vous êtes là, vous allez nous dire c'qui s'passe. Parce que je commence à en avoir ma claque des appels sans réponse ! On s'fout un peu de notre gueule ici !

\- Désolé mademoiselle, les instructions de Laurence ont été très claires à ce sujet...

\- Mais j'm'en carre de ses instructions ! C'est injuste ! On a l'droit de savoir !

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais dans la même situation je crois qu'on aimerait tous savoir. Vous devriez leur dire, intervint le nouveau doucement, comme pour tempérer la tension qui montait dans la pièce.

Tricard marqua un temps d'hésitation.

\- Oh et puis vous avez sans doute raison. De toute façon je n'en sais malheureusement pas beaucoup plus que vous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que... qu'ils l'ont transféré.

\- Transféré ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Aux États-Unis.

\- Aux États-Unis ?! s'exclamèrent en cœur Marlène et Alice.

\- Apparemment, ils élaborent un traitement contre le cancer là-bas, un truc qui s'appelle la chimi... chimiothérapie je crois. Ce n'est pas... Enfin... J'ai fait quelques recherches et sur les premiers patients traités, les résultats sont mitigés. Voilà c'est tout.

Un silence s'installa, pesant. Les deux femmes, hagardes, semblaient avoir du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations. Tricard se tourna vers le nouveau commissaire :

\- Heu... J'étais venu pour vous dire que nous avions terminé la plaque de votre bureau. Martin va la poser tout de suite. Bienvenu chez vous ! Conclut-il d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué, mais qui sonna affreusement faux.

A ces mots, Alice sortit de sa torpeur. Elle renifla avec dédain et sortit en trombe, talonnée par Marlène, non moins désemparée.

\- Désolé de vous imposer tout ça, reprit Tricard, gêné. Mademoiselle Avril et Marlène étaient très proches du commissaire Laurence. Tout cela n'est pas facile pour elles. J'espère qu'elles ne vous pousseront pas à bout. Enfin... je vous laisse vous installer.

 _oOoOo_

Comme Alice sortait du commissariat, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière. Elle remarqua alors Martin qui admirait d'un air satisfait la nouvelle plaque lustrée qu'il venait de poser. Elle tira la langue aussitôt en une grimace enfantine et démesurée aux mots gravés d'une belle écriture italique :

 _Commissaire Émile Lampion_

 _ **oOoOo**_

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce dernier élément n'était pas trop obvious ^^**

 **Vous l'aviez vu venir ? Pas le moins du monde ? Racontez moi tout ça en laissant une review !**

 **A bientôt (on y croit) pour un peu moins d'introspection (je vais faire un effort promis!) et plus d'enquête :)**


End file.
